Half of a dragon
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: Lucy a mage of fairy tail faces acnologia but it turns out to be something more, "FATHER!" "SNAP OUT OF IT DAMMIT!" Her mother Layla her step father Jude but who is her real father. No pairing decided yet, taking in suggestions


I stared horrified up at the enormous black and blue dragon his roar knocked down the forest and was now battling master one on one. We all knew master would lose so we helped…

"ANYONE WHO SAYS 'I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE OF THIS' I'll kick your ass!" Laxus's roar made me blink 'What is my power' I questioned myself as the guild charged at the Giant dragon. 'I don't even know that'

_"Mama! Tell me a story!"_

I spun around my pupils shrinking to what seemed like a dot, what was that voice just now it sounded like….

_A young blonde girl was looking pleadingly up at an older version of herself causing her to laugh. "ok Lucy!" She settled down at the side of the bed her eyes looking down at Lucy._

_"there once was a prince he lived in a giant castle with the princess and mother and father, But then disaster struck, A large dragon attacked the castle so the prince went out to fight it by his self" She glanced at the little girl who was absorbed in the story._

_"They fought for 3 days and three nights but In the end the dragon pushed the prince down" She smiled at Lucy "Do you know what the dragon said?" She questioned but Lucy just shook her head staring intently at her mother._

_"He said 'the only reason you couldn't defeat me was because you haven't unlocked your true power' and then he killed the prince leaving the kingdom to mourn" She finished, Lucy sniffled tears on her cheeks "That's a sad story!" She sniffled jumping up to wrap her arms around her mother's waist._

_Her mother smiled warmly patting the blondes head "You are like that prince, you need to find your true power" She whispered and the little girl looked up tears in her eyes "does that mean I'll die?" she asked shivering then smiled as her mother laughed "No of course not. You will find your true power before that happens!"_

_Lucy smiled then frowned "what is my true power?" She questioned blinking innocently up at her mother. Her mother smiled and leaned in to whisper "You are sronger, you are a..."_

I gritted my teeth as I felt tears in my eyes and I tilted my head up to let out a dragon's roar. Everyone froze including Acnoloiga. As most recognise the roar but the dragon slayers and dragon understood it. "FATHER!" I screeched letting black wings erupt from my back and in a flash of black light I was gripping my father's muzzle "SNAP OUT OF IT DAMMIT!" I screeched shaking his head back and forth surprising everyone from my strength. "DON'T LET IT CONTROL YOU!" I screeched once again tears falling from my eyes.

In that moment his black pupils turned red and a rumbling noise erupted from him "Lu…cy…" He muttered before turning into his human form and letting me carry his unconscious form. I sighed as I lay him down on the ground glaring at anyone who came close by letting out a dragon's growl. I Gripped his head and leaned in to bite his neck. Several gasps echoed behind me but I ignored it and pulled out a black wriggling worm like thing. I spat it onto the ground and stomped on it furiously.

"Stupid demon" I muttered before turning back to the completely dumb struck guild. My eyes flickered to the ground shuffling my feet nervously. "Woops!" I laughed nervously rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

.

.

.

.

"YOU'RE A DRAGON?!" The screech of the guild made me flinch but did not move away "No I am not" I corrected and the guild sighed in relief "I am half dragon" I continued as they just stared before Natsu broke the silence "LUCY!" He wailed jumping to glomp her. I wince picking him off me "Why didn't you tell me?!" I frowned "Cause I forgot" A few people face vaulted making me blink in confusion. But then I smelt a familiar presence and whipped around only to be tackled to the ground by the one and only Zeref. "LUCCYYY!" He whined "I knew you were alive" I blinked Picking him off me too "Zee of course I am alive!" I pouted before throwing him across the clearing.

Then he seemed to get a grip on himself as he stood up brushing the invisible dust off me. He floated up high in the air "Even if you are Lucy you are a part of fairy tail therefor I must destroy you" He said and put his hands together and a massive dark beam shot towards the island. I frowned before jerking my head up and smiled "MAVIS!" I screeched and a giant light filled the island and the surrounding seas.

* * *

_Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist...Like them this place is an eternal mystery...A never ending adventure._

* * *

So many storys! Wow! Sorry guys latly i have been having weaird moodswings and my storys usually swing with my mood so i have this weiard pattern and stufff...anyway i hope you like it and PM me the pairing you thing it should be based on (Please no Nalu,Gralu or Lolu)

Read and Reveiw it makes kittens cuter~ ;3


End file.
